Habanero-Red
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: "Berhentiiiii !" "Kau memuakkan !" "Kau pikir kau siapa?" "wanita sepertimu harusnya di usir dari desa kau tau !" . .


"Berhentiiiii !"

"Kau memuakkan !"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"wanita sepertimu harusnya di usir dari desa kau tau !"

.

.

.

"Habanero-Red"

by: lavenderviolletta

Narutoby : Masashi Kishimoto

[Kushina.U x Minato.N ]

Romance/hurt/comfort

**Kushina POV**

Aku memang tak seperti kalian yang hidup penuh dengan kasih sayang orang tua, di usiaku yang masih terbilang sangat belia aku di tinggalkan oleh kaachan dan otusaan karena gugur di medan perang, kerabat serta semua teman-temanku hilang bahkan meninggal aku tak tahu, kejadian perang itu membuatku tak sadarkan diri ketika tertimpa benda-benda berat yang menghantam tubuhku, dan ketika terbangun aku berada di sebuah desa yang sangat indah,sejuk dan bahkan damai, aku di tolong oleh seorang yang tinggal di desa ini, seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat baik bernama Uzumaki Mito menyelamatkanku dari reruntuhan itu, sayang sekali di usianya yang ke 80 dia di panggil kami-sama, hingga sekarang aku benar-benar tinggal sendiri di desa yang menjadi tempat tinggalku sekarang "Konoha".

Hari ini genap usiaku mencapai 19 tahun, tidak ada lilin disini, tidak ada juga yang memberikan kado atau sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuku, hanya hujan yang menemani kesendirianku di rumah peninggalan orang yang telah menyelamatkanku ini, beliau adalah orang yang menjaga dan mendidiku selama ini, tapi sekarang akun tinggal sendirian disini, pahit memang, untunglah aku di lahirkan dengan mempunyai chakra khusus sehingga aku selalu mendapat misi dari hokage dan mendapat upah untuk menghidupi kehidupanku.

**End of Kushina POV**

**.**

**.**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Uzumaki-san Hokage meminta anda untuk segera datang menemuinya hari ini". Ujar seorang anbu begitu Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hai wakarimasta".

.

Dengan cepat anbu itu pun pergi dengan Kushina yang menyusul di belakangnya.

.

.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak orang sekali?". Kata Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan hanya Kushina yang ada di ruang Hokage itu tetapi hampir semua Ninja berada disana, entah apa yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Hokage ketiga sampai semua shinobi berada disana.

"ini memang sebuah pengumuman yang harus kalian tahu sebagai shinobi". Ujar hokage penuh kebijaksanaan.

Hening menghampiri ruangan itu, mendengarkan kelanjutan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sang Hokage.

"keluarlah Minato".

Seorang berambut blonde dengan mata berwarna shappire dan berkulit tan, menampakan dirinya begitu Hokage memintanya untuk keluar, riuh pikuk dari orang-orang yang berada di sana serta bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terdengar begitu Minato menampakan dirinya.

"Dia adalah Shinobi yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage berikutnya di Konoha". Ujarnya

Semua orang kembali hening.

"dan kau Minato, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu".

"Hai".

"mina-san, namaku adalah Namikaze Minato, semoga dapat membantu".

Suara bisikan dari orang-orang kembali terdengar begitu Minato menyampaikan pesan singkatnya, terutama dari kaum hawa yang begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Minato yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat menjadi Hokage.

.

"baiklah hanya itu pengumuman singkat yang aku sampaikan pada kalian, ku harap kalian dapat menerima Minato sebagai hokage berikutnya".

.

Selesai dengan pengumuman singkat sang Hokage semua Shinobi pun meninggalkan kediaman Hokage, tetapi berbeda dengan Kushina, ketika dia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar Hokagememanggilnya dan itu menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi 3 wanita yang memang tidak menyukai keberadaan kushina di Konoha, wanita itu adalah Shizuka,Shonoko dan Saara.

"Kushina, bisa kesini sebentar?".

"Hai, ada apa Hokage-sama?".

.

.

"kau lihat Shizuka,shonoko? Lagi-lagi dia selalu di perlakukan istimewa oleh Hokage kita".

"Saara, belum tentu dia akan di beri misi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia melakukan kesalahan dan dia akan di hukum, hahahaa rasakan kau Kushina". Ujar Shonoko menimpali.

.

.

"Kushina, misi mu kali ini adalah mengajak Minato untuk berkeliling desa, dia telah lama meninggalkan Konoha ketika umurnya 5 tahun dan pergi bersama Jiraya untuk berlatih bersamanya, sekarang mugkin dia sudah lupa bagaimana kondisi Konoha pada waktu dulu dan sekarang, untuk itu kau ajaklah dia berkelililng desa".

"Hai Wakarimasta".

"Arigatou Uzumaki-san". Ujar Minato pada Kushina dan dengan cepat mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Hokage.

"eh? Kau lihat Saara? Minato dan Kushina pergi berdua, sepertinya sebentar lagi si monster Habanero itu akan menjadi Nyonya Hokage di Konoha dan itu artinya dia telah mengalahkanmu". Kata Shizuka sengaja memancing emosi Saara.

"tch.. kau lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menjadi Nyonya Namikaze sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
